


The Caller is Inside the House

by Princess_Piggles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Piggles/pseuds/Princess_Piggles
Summary: Miu is babysitting and gets some alarming phone calls.





	The Caller is Inside the House

**Author's Note:**

> This was for dangan halloween exchange 2019

“Hey Kiibo, get your ass in here!” Miu threw the door open as soon as she heard him coming up the walk, her voice lacking its usual boasting bravado. 

“Of course, Miu,” he smiled somewhat awkwardly and stepped inside, “Is everything alright? You sounded a bit nervous on the phone.” He glanced briefly at her face, trying to get a feel for her expression. Human socialization still wasn’t entirely intuitive, though he was improving every day. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine-” she waved dismissively and led him to the couch, “Just, I dunno, some perv keeps calling the landline here… They don’t say anything… Like, I’m okay with allllllllllll kinds of shit, but, you know, with a talk first.” She chuckled and tried to get the image of someone trying to wear her skin out of her mind. It would hopefully be easier to calm down now that she wasn’t alone. 

Kiibo nodded, sitting down beside her, “I think I understand. That does sound very unsettling, perhaps we should telephone the police?” he had his doubts that this solution would be welcome, but it seemed like a good place to start nonetheless. 

“Fuck no!” Miu shook her head and fidgeted with the hem of her skirt, “I don’t want the police here! ‘Sides, the parents of the brat I’m babysitting would probably think I was too dramatic, and they’re paying big and it’s supposed to be a regular thing.” 

“I see. How is the child anyway?” Kiibo asked politely, while he considered other options. 

“Out like a light,” Miu shrugged, “She’s definitely an easy baby. A few minutes in the rocking chair and not a peep since.” 

“At least there’s that. You said the caller says nothing?” he clarified, shifting to a more comfortable position. 

“Nothing! The sicko just, you know, breathes at me. It’s happened four times tonight,” she explained, “Waste of my fuckin’ time.”

Kiibo nodded, “That is most unusual. Well, I am here now. You are not alone.” He reached shyly for her hand, a light blush coloring in his cheeks. 

Miu squeezed his hand, looking away and rolling a section of her hair between the thumb and forefinger of her other hand. “Thanks…” 

A few moments passed in relative silence, just the television in the background, a late night broadcast lampooning political figures, and Miu’s breathing, which became slow and even as she relaxed, focus drawn to the light, metallic pressure of his hand. There was no give to it, of course, he wasn’t made of flesh, but it wasn’t cold. People always thought of robots as cold, but she didn’t understand why. Most machines were warm, and he was always so warm. Her cheeks turned pink as she thought about it. 

The phone on the end table beside the couch broke the serene atmosphere, ringing shrilly once again. Miu reached for the receiver. 

“Hello?” 

Dead quiet greeted her on the other end of the line. 

“Listen asswipe, stop fucking calling this number!” she yelled, then slammed the phone down again. 

“Is it possible to figure out who is calling?” Kiibo frowned slightly. What they would do with the information was uncertain, but it may help regardless. 

“Umm,” Miu thought it over, “Actually maybe. I might be able to modify one of my gadgets to trace the signal-” she reached for a duffel bag and dug through it, eventually pulling out a small metal clamp that looked rather like a spider, “This is supposed to tell you if the person you’re talking to is DTF, but maybe I can make it do more than that…” 

“Your talent goes to such interesting things…” Kiibo couldn’t suppress a fond chuckle, she was embarrassing to even be in the same room with sometimes, but she was incredibly robot accepting, and she always meant well. 

Miu didn’t give any outward indication of having heard the comment, immersed instead in her tinkering. She opened the metal casing, added a few wire connections, then attached a temporary connection to her phone so that she could enter new code from a more convenient interface. After several minutes, she beamed triumphantly. 

“Alright! This should work! We’ll get the basic distance from us anyway,” she connected the gizmo to the phone and activated it. “Great idea! Obviously we need my golden brain to do it, but I’m glad you asked about it!” 

Kiibo nodded, “If they call again, we’ll have a little something to go on, at least.” 

A few more minutes ticked by as they both stared at the phone in anticipation. Eventually there was yet another ring. Miu grabbed the receiver. 

“Yo! What’s up?” when she got no reply, she continued, “Okay, yeah, I thought it was you again. Let’s see… Should be almost… Wait! What?!” Miu looked down at her cell phone in horror. The device had worked just as expected and a distance from their position had been sent to her phone as a text message. The unexpected part was that it read “15 feet.” 

“Y-you’re inside the house?!” she all but screamed, “What the fuck?!” 

Kiibo looked wildly around, reaching for Miu. He was totally unprepared for this situation. “I- um, I’ll check on the baby!” he decided, detaching and heading out of the room. They were responsible for her safety, first and foremost, as Miu was babysitting, and he’d been invited over by her. 

“Nishishi!” a familiar giggle came through the phone, “Jeez Miiiiuuuuu, you can sure get worked up! I didn’t think this prank could last so long!” 

“Fucking shota!” Miu’s tone was a bizarre mixture of relief and anger, “The fuck do you think you’re doing?! Where are you?!” she looked toward where Kiibo had went, “It’s just Kokichi!” 

Kiibo smiled, still walking to the crib, as there was no harm in checking on the baby anyway. She lay sleeping peacefully on her side, blissfully unaware of any malice or shenanigans afoot in her home. He was grateful it had been merely a prank, albeit an inconsiderate one.

“I’m in the kitchen,” Kokichi explained impatiently, “On top of the fridge. I’m surprised you didn’t see me earlier.” 

Miu hung up and walked to the kitchen, where, sure enough, a sleepy Kokichi in Voltron pajamas crouched on top of the refrigerator. She laughed, “Well, fuck me. You are. Who the fuck looks on top of the fridge though? Shouldn’t be anyone there…” 

“Fair,” he hopped down, landing just in front of her, “Good call on getting Kiiboy over here though, he can’t let anyone hurt you because he’s a robot.” 

“Don’t be robophobic,” Miu sighed, recognizing the reference to Asimov, “Kiibo is a real robot and the reason he wouldn’t let anyone hurt me is because he’s my friend.” 

Kiibo smiled from the doorway, “Thank you, Miu. Kokichi is also my friend, though I won’t excuse his robophobia or inconsiderate behavior. You really frightened Miu, this was not a fun prank. You told me pranks were meant to be fun.” 

“I…” Kokichi sighed, explaining his jokes and pranks wasn’t the most fun, but Kiiboy never understood them otherwise. “Well, they kinda are, but this is a classic horror movie trope, so it was kinda a bit, and like, I thought it would be fun later…” he shrugged, “Scaring you for realsies super wasn’t the point. I didn’t really think you were that kinda pussy, Miu!” 

Miu shrugged and laughed, “Like a pathetic shota like you could scare me anyway!” she cast about for a way to change the subject, “Let’s go see if there are any cartoons on!”

Kokichi nodded his agreement, then he and Kiibo followed Miu back to the couch.


End file.
